


SuperCorp poem

by spymaster



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A poem in Lena's POV, F/F, Falling In Love, Something I might or might not go through in the past, With your friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spymaster/pseuds/spymaster
Summary: It's just me being romantic :))





	SuperCorp poem

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago. It might be not very good but the emotion was flowing so...

Day by day when I’m with you  
I convince myself we are friends  
But your tender smile makes my heart  
Beat faster while nobody can

Everytime being with you  
I can't help smiling like a fool  
Just a wishful thinking, only hope  
That you somehow might feel it, too.

We talk, we share and we laugh  
I help you and you help me back  
Everything is platonic, I swear  
But deep down I know love is there.

I never notice how my eyes  
Just keep searching for your sight  
I’m only myself when you’re around  
Whatever I’ve lost, I just found.

I want to feel how he feels  
Your lips when he kisses you  
Your warmth that he can embrace  
Every morning, on your bed, he lays.

This world stops when you smile  
When you glance at me, twinkling eyes  
Your fidgety hands and your glasses  
I’m under a spell, you cast it.

My soul never opens so freely  
But in front of you, just maybe  
And I mean it with all my heart  
That you are my hero, baby.

**Author's Note:**

> I especially love the last part


End file.
